


Brotherly Love- Deviations

by mage_girl



Series: Deviations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, adult/teen sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few days.</p><p>Studying hard brings its own rewards.</p><p>No one can satisfy him like I can.</p><p>This is our little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> If you are turned off by sibling incest, don't read. No, really, don't.
> 
> If light BDSM turns you off, don't read. This story isn't for you.
> 
> If you are into sibling incest, hot sex, some slapping and words spoken in the heat of passion, then by all means...do enjoy.
> 
> This story is for my lovely Aphrodite_mine who also beta'd it and made sure that everything was in its proper place that needed to be.
> 
> This is the first story for 'Deviations', a story I've had in my head the past ten years. It's going to be graphic with themes that might make people uncomfortable. Please read the warnings.
> 
> Sibling incest, seduction, teacher/student, BDSM, group sex...these are a few of the themes that will be written about here.
> 
> Enjoy. Comment. Share with your fellow readers...Thanks for dropping by!

He leaned against the door and knocked.

I hadn’t noticed. I’d been too engrossed in the homework that was due tomorrow for me to pay much attention to my surroundings. Besides, it was late at night, and I’d assumed everyone else was in bed. Silly me.

I looked towards the door and smiled as he slouched against the frame and then straightened as soon as he saw he had my attention. 

‘What’s up?’ I asked, gathering my hair up and pulling it away from my neck. I needed to move my arms a little as I’d been hunched over the desk for the last hour or so. I watched as his eyes darted to my breasts.

‘Hey, just haven’t heard a peep in here for a while. Thought I’d come check on you,’ he said.

‘Yeah? That’s sweet. I’m just doing homework for tomorrow. It’s taking up my time and attention,’ I told him with a grimace.

He came into the room then, all feline movement, and my mouth went dry. He had grown in the past couple of months. He was all long legs now and lean body and I knew he was getting a lot of attention at school from the girls; as if it would do them any good.

He leaned back against the desk, crossing his legs and giving the illusion of relaxation but I could feel the tension in his body. His spine was straight and he hadn’t taken his eyes off of me.

‘It’s been a while,’ he said, quietly, taking one of his hands and curling loose strands of my hair around his fingers.

‘Y-yes. A few days,’ I said to him, tilting my head back to look him in the eyes. My dark brown eyes met his dark blue ones without flinching. I knew what I’d find there, what I always found there ever since we were younger.

I looked to see if the door was closed and it was. I knew he had locked it as well. We were careful about these things and we’d been at them long enough to have developed a system that worked.

He leaned down and cupped my face in his other hand, his fingers curled lightly around my chin and jaw. He smelled like sweat and soap. He smelled like he always did, for the most part. Hormones had ripened his scent and taken away the boyish fragrance. In its place was a deeper, muskier smell that had me closing my eyes.

He kissed me, gently, his mouth barely brushing over mine. He always was careful. If I wasn’t up for it, I could push him away at this point and he’d let things be. There would always be another time when I was. But I was up for it. I’d studied enough and it had been a few days and just tonight, I had been studying him beneath my lashes at the dinner table, wondering if I’d go to his room or if he’d come to mine, first. Still, I had put off doing my homework that was due tomorrow because of my usual procrastination and as much as I thought about going to his room, I decided I’d better tend to business first. Pleasure could come later.

I opened my mouth and licked at his lips, teasingly. He groaned, pulling me closer, his hands moving to circle around my waist. Emboldened, I nipped at his mouth as he kissed me deeper, his tongue meeting mine again and again. He tasted like peppermint toothpaste.

He kissed me for a few minutes, and then pulled me towards the bed. I went willingly, my nerve endings singing. It had been too long and I wanted to feel him against me. I ached to feel him touch me again.

He pulled my shirt out of my jeans, running his hands up my back, his mouth moving to press kisses down my neck. 

I returned the favour, pulling his t shirt up out of his pants and touching his sides, feeling the muscles flex. I loved his body and he knew that I loved to trace the muscles on his stomach, to flutter my fingers along his belt line before slipping them underneath his jeans to touch his hip and waist.

I ground my hips against him, feeling his body react instantaneously; he was hard against my hand, and I shivered, knowing how it’d feel to hold that and feel it inside of me.

We took each others clothes off, taking our time to touch each other, murmur to each other, taste each other. Each time was different. We didn’t take this for granted. I knew that there might come a time where I wouldn’t be able to do this and I wanted to take my time. I wanted to savour each moment.

His fingers were gentle as they moved over my body; his mouth less so as he went down my neck to my breasts. He had me arching as his mouth was warm and wet and bold. I wrapped my legs around him, rubbing up against him, teasing him and he growled against my belly, making me laugh.

My laughter turned to a moan as he slid down lower, his mouth on my thighs and his fingers touching me, stroking me wetter and hotter. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation of his fingers and his mouth and when his tongue circled my clit, I arched up off the bed, interrupted in the motion as his hands pinned me down.

I protested my lack of movement but he only smiled and continued to hold me down, his fingers spanning my hips. 

When I came, my eyes closed and I could see white light behind my lids.

He pulled himself up and with one practiced move, slid into me, past my still clenching pussy and deep inside of me. His one hand went to the back of my head and tightened around my hair. His other hand propped him up as he slid in and out of me.

‘There. You missed that, didn’t you? You missed having me do what I want to you,’ he whispered.

His hand tightened around my hair and I moaned. ‘I know you like it when I do this. When I’m rough with you....I know you want bruises on your thighs and scratches on your back and you want to feel sore when I pull your hair and you want to be sore the next day because I fuck you so hard and so fast.’

He started moving faster, his hand tight against my scalp, his other hand around my back, his fingernails leaving marks.

‘Tell me that you want this. Tell me that you’ll let me do this to you whenever I want, however I want,’ he growled, his voice low.

‘Yes...yes...’ I said, hardly able to speak. He thrust into me, shoving me further up my bed, the bed creaking in protest. 

‘Look at you. So good and proper during dinner. But I saw you, looking at me. I saw you lick your lips, saw you glancing down at my lap. I knew what you wanted. You didn’t fool me.’ He groaned as he shifted position, his cock hitting me deeper inside with every move he made.

‘I’m the one you want. Not those other boys. Me. Your brother. You want me and you’ll always want me and I am always going to visit you. I’ll hold you against the wall and fuck you. I’ll bend you over the bed and fuck you. You’re going to take my cock down your throat and suck me until I say enough. Next time, I’m tying you up and I’m going to do the things you whisper to me when I’m fucking you and you’re coming so hard, you have to bite your lip until it bleeds so you won’t utter a sound. Yeah...look at that. Nnng, that feels so fucking good, you’re so fucking tight. You like it when I tell you I’m in control. You like it when I blindfold you and use ice on you, when I let it melt against your clit and suck away the cold.’

I remembered that time...the ice was so cold and his mouth was so warm and when his tongue touched me, I came with a scream; it was lucky that no one was in the house at the time. I moaned and felt another orgasm build deep inside, the ripples expanding outwards.

‘Yeah...that’s right. Push your pussy against my cock...that’s a good girl. That’s my best girl,’ he breathed, kissing me, biting at my mouth with sharp nips of his teeth. ‘You’re going to have marks on you again. Are you going to touch them in the shower? Are you going to touch yourself when you do? I know you masturbate while looking at your bruises. I know you want more.’

He slapped my face, lightly, enough to make a soft noise but not to redden or mark my skin. I groaned as his fingers smacked against my cheek. ‘Yeah...you want more? Tell me. Beg me for more.’

I began to beg, in a thready whisper that strengthened as he slapped my face and pulled my hair, biting at my shoulder from time to time.

I couldn’t have stopped the orgasm if I tried. It ripped through me, pulling me under and as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tight to me, he gave a final, vicious tug to my hair and came, his cock grinding against my wet pussy.

After, he kissed me tenderly, kissed my cheeks and chin, stroked my hair from root to tip with gentle fingers. He nuzzled my neck and breathed against its curve as he slid out from inside me and curled up next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

He kissed me again and whispered, ‘Don’t ever forget. I’m your brother and I love you best. I always have and I always will. I know how to make you happy.’

And I, dazed and sore, my head aching, my pussy throbbing, I could only nod my head in agreement.

He held me and told me how much he loved me and I couldn’t wait until he would show me again.


	2. The Bet- Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brother and I like a challenge.
> 
> And he likes to raise the stakes.
> 
> So be it.
> 
> Let it begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks as always to aphrodite_mine for beta'ing.
> 
> This will be the first of who knows how many chapters.
> 
> This story has been sitting in my head for a good ten years. I kid you not. 
> 
> There is going to be a lot of taboos detailed in this series. Stuff that isn't for mainstream reading.
> 
> I'll give out warnings so people aren't squicked.
> 
> But seriously. This isn't fluff, per se. And it isn't for people who don't like the stuff I warn about.
> 
> For the rest of you....enjoy. And suggestions/thoughts are always welcome!

He laid next to me, his face pressed against my neck, his breathing still hard and laboured. His arm was circled around my waist and I smiled as he pressed a kiss against the juncture of neck and shoulder.

‘I have an idea,’ he murmured. I shifted to look at him, to meet his eyes with my own. ‘An idea?’ I echoed, taking hold of his chin as he began to turn away from me.

‘Yes...something that I think you would like to do.’

‘And what is that?’ I asked, rubbing my fingers against his skin, collecting the sweat that beaded along his arm.

‘Seduction,’ he stated. His eyes sparked a gleam that spread to his lips as he smiled, a crooked smile that brought an answering one of my own. ‘You like a challenge. I have one for you.’

‘Oh?’ I asked, resting my hand on his hip. 

‘Yes. Oh. That girl you’ve told me about. The one who eyes you when she thinks you aren’t looking. The one who seems so innocent and sweet. I think...I think she’s like a child. A child who looks at something and wants it but doesn’t take advantage of it when the time comes. I imagine she wouldn’t know what to do if you were available to her. She wouldn’t want to, if the opportunity ever presented itself,’ he said.

I knew who he was talking about. The girl who had a locker three down from mine. She was in four of my classes at school, including gym. I’ve seen her watch me, her mouth slack and her eyes hungry as I’d changed during gym class. I’ve thought of her, myself, wondering if she’d ever let me kiss her or touch her. I wanted to taste her, her lips, her pussy. 

I smiled at my brother, feeling him shudder against me. ‘And if I win? What is the prize?’ I asked him, reaching down to cup him in my hand, feeling him harden as my fingers stroked him.

‘I cede your dominance, seeing as I lost the last challenge.’ We both frowned slightly at the memory of our last bet. The girl who turned him down for a quick fuck in an empty classroom; empty save for me, hidden in the corner.

‘And what else? I know there’s something else you want,’ I whispered, biting back a moan as he slipped inside of me again, spreading my legs with his own and cupping the back of my head with his hand, his fingers tugging my hair tight.

‘I want to fuck her with you. I want to watch you fuck her. I want to fuck her with you riding her face. I want to fuck you with your face in her pussy. I want us to have her however we want. That’s what I want,’ he growled as he began to fuck me, his words and his body sending me over the edge.


	3. Murmurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I make my move.
> 
> I figure a nice, hot shower would be just the thing.
> 
> And my brother is waiting to hear all about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments...I really appreciate them! :)
> 
> OK, now things will start to get really interesting.
> 
> Same warnings apply as before. Nothing new except for the brother/sister relationship going on.
> 
> As always, my thanks to aphrodite_mine for the awesome beta. <3

Gym class was over. I stretched the kinks out of my back, not so incidentally looking underneath my arm to see if she was watching. She met my eyes and turned pink, a delicate dusting of rose on the tops of her cheeks. It was adorable. She lowered her eyes and fiddled with the necklace of gold, the little cross winking in the light.

I ducked my own head to hide my smile. I turned my back to her and took off my shirt entirely; the class exercises had me sweaty and I didn’t like the feel of my shirt sticking to my body. I needed a shower.

‘Class was a real work out today,’ I said, turning back to her and bending over a little to skim my sweatpants off. 

‘Yeah...I’m glad this is the last period. I can go home and take a shower,’ she said, with a small smile.

‘You won’t shower here?’ I asked, surprised. ‘The showers are actually nice. Good hot water, decent water pressure. And I can take my time and really get clean,’ I told her.

‘Oh. Oh, well...I’ve never showered here...in front of anyone,’ she confessed, turning pink again.

‘It’s kind of odd the first time, I know...but after a while, well, we’re all women, right? I mean, unless your body parts are a little different from mine, which, no big...then I’m pretty sure I’ve seen the stuff you’ve got,’ I teased her, a grin on my face.

Her eyes sparkled. ‘Oh, you never know. I might actually be different under these gym clothes.’

‘Huh. That sounds like a challenge to me. Do you have time? I can loan you some soap and shampoo and a towel, if you like. I even have an extra scrubbie. I like scrubbies better than washcloths,’ I told her. 

‘Oh...I...’ she stammered. ‘That’s really nice but...maybe another time?’ 

‘Sure,’ I said. Damn. ‘Keep it in mind. I’m gonna go hop in the shower. You’re free to chat at me, if you like. You can verify that I’ve got all my girl bits,’ I suggested.  
‘I could talk to you for a few minutes,’ she said.

‘Cool.’ I kept my voice calm, although I was inwardly rejoicing. ‘Hang on, I’m just going to grab my stuff.’ 

I took my shower caddy out from my locker and my towel. I shut the door, and nonchalantly took off my bra and panties, putting them on top of my gym clothes. I ignored her look of surprise and headed to the shower, walking casually and swinging the cubby on my fingers a bit. I smiled as she followed.

*****

‘So what happened?’ he asked, his hands wrapped around my waist.

‘Pffft. Nothing. She talked to me a little bit, then said she had to get going. I said good bye to her and finished washing up. Hey, at least she was willing to talk to me when I was in the shower,’ I told him with a happy smile.

He chuckled. ‘That is progress. Well, I’m proud of you, sis. You think you’ll get her to shower with you?’ 

‘Of course. Eventually. I wonder what she did when she got home,’ I speculated, running my hand down his hip.

We were laying on his bed for once. I hadn’t cuddled with him in ages in his room, and I liked being there, smelling his scent around me. His bed was smaller than mine so we were forced to spoon together so neither of us would fall off. I didn’t care; it gave me an excuse to twine my legs around his and for his arms to be around my body. He nuzzled my hair, his lips brushing my forehead as well, and ghosting down to kiss my temple.

I made a purring noise like a cat and snuggled in even more, pressing my face against his chest, my head tucked under his chin. 

‘Why don’t you tell me,’ he suggested, his fingers stroking my skin underneath my shirt. ‘Tell me what you think she did when she got home, after watching you in the shower.’  
Oh. Oh, he was devious.

I sighed, shifting so he could get access to my pants. He peeled them off, and kicked them off the bed. 

‘Go on....tell me,’ he repeated, his fingers slipping under my panties and cupping the curve of my ass.

‘She said she takes showers when she gets home...so she went to the bathroom and got undressed,’ I said, closing my eyes as he traced a delicate line on the outside of my panties, just above the cleft of my pussy.

‘Yes?’ he coaxed, nudging my legs apart with his hand.

‘She started the water and got it nice and hot...and stepped into the shower,’ I continued. ‘She got her hair wet and washed it...then maybe she put conditioner in it...and reached for the soap and a washcloth,’ I said, moaning as he stroked between my legs, feeling the warmth of his hand.

‘She lathered up the washcloth and washed her neck and her breasts....her arms...underneath her arms and her sides...and her back...’I whispered, imagining the water cascading down her body, the soap bubbles trailing down the curves of her body, clinging to her nipples and gracing the indent of her bellybutton. 

‘Mmmm...sounds like she likes to get extra good and clean,’ he commented, his fingers dipping into my panties again to touch me, feeling the wetness and the heat.

I arched against him, his mouth meeting mine as his fingers stroked me and then, with a practised movement, smoothly dipped inside to rub against my clit with each outward stroke.

He kissed me, his tongue synchronizing along with his fingers, in and out of my mouth as his fingers went in and out of my pussy.

‘She washed her feet and legs...and then...she washed her pussy,’ I said, hoarsely, stiffening as he slid his fingers deeper into me. He had stopped kissing my mouth to mischievously lick a stripe against my neck.

‘Do you think she thought of you? Maybe thought of touching your pussy? I bet she thought of you touching her...maybe touching her breasts and her waist...maybe thought of you whispering suggestions in her ear...maybe she rubbed her clit and imagined it was your fingers there,’ he suggested, his fingers moving faster, rubbing my clit harder with each stroke. I could feel my orgasm building, could feel my body tightening around my lower abdomen, around the knot of nerves that were being worked by his fingers.

I gasped, unable to find the words as I trembled against him, hearing him chuckle. He was enjoying this. He had always loved talking dirty to me as he fucked me. When we first started, he wasn’t as open about it; I had to encourage him to say aloud the thoughts he had when he was touching me. Now, he would murmur to me throughout, sometimes his words would come in gasps as he reached his own orgasm but he would still speak, suggestions and dirty love names tumbling from his lips.

‘Do you think she’ll be able to talk when you’re stroking her pussy? Do you think she’ll scream when she comes? Or maybe she’ll say dirty words...maybe she’ll beg for you to do that again..maybe she’ll want your mouth down there, licking her pussy...tasting her juices...she’ll grind her pussy into your face...yeah...that’s right...move like that,’ he said as I writhed against his fingers.

His body half covered mine, his other hand was wrapped around my shoulders so I wouldn’t fall off the bed. I could feel his hardon as he unconsciously rubbed against my thigh. He was turned on as much as I was but he wanted to be in control and I needed him to be in control.

I came, muffling my sounds against his shoulder, clutching onto him as the orgasm had me trembling like a leaf.

‘That’s my girl...good girl....yeah,’ he breathed, shifting to kneel above me, unzipping his pants and crawling out of them with practiced ease.

He bit my shoulder and I saw stars, barely noticing as he slid into me, slight resistance as he wasn’t as wet as he could be but I didn’t care; I liked the feeling of his cock sliding into me, resisting slightly as he pushed past my inner muscles.

‘I can’t wait to fuck you both,’ he groaned, driving into me, sliding me up his bed several inches. ‘I’m going to hold her down and fuck her while you kiss her...I’m going to fuck you while you’re eating her pussy. You’re going to be busy with her pussy in your face and my cock in your cunt,’ he promised, his teeth leaving marks on my shoulders and upper arms. 

I blinked back tears as my skin bruised and reddened beneath his onslaught. It hurt but it didn’t; afterwards, I’d check out the bruises and red scrapes in the mirror in the bathroom. He wouldn’t mark me again until the bruises were gone. He would, however, smile at them when he’d fuck me before they faded. He liked to see his work.

He soothed my skin with gentle kisses and settled into a rhythm that rocked the both of us like a boat on a stormy seas. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my ankles at the small of his back. He had his eyes closed, a smile on his face as he thrust in and out, his hips and legs keeping the movements slow and steady.

It felt so good. I knew he wanted to fuck the both of us but I didn’t worry that she would usurp my place. He may have other girls, he may have let other girls suck him or fuck him or do whatever he wanted but he always came back to me. I’m the one he talks to, I’m the one who sees him at his most vulnerable. He’s loved me ever since I can remember and I know no one else will ever take that place.

My musings were interrupted as he framed my face with his hands, and kissed me slowly, gently, reverently. I sighed as he smiled against my lips, brushing his lips against mine.   
‘You’re my girl...no one else is going to ever be my girl like you are...no one is going to take your place,’ he reassured me, his body slowing down even more as he stroked me, his cock hitting my clit with each movement.

‘Oh...oh, god,’ he groaned, burying his face against me, his fingers twining into my hair. ‘You fucking turn me on so much...I’m going to...’ he gasped sharply as he came, his body vibrating.

I held him tight, feeling his breathing slow down, his body relax and settle next to mine. 

He kissed me again, his mouth turning up into a smirk as he inspected the bruises on my shoulders and upper arms. 

‘Oh, my...what happened here?’ he asked, a gleeful tone to his voice.

I smacked his shoulder and grinned as he yelped. ‘What usually happens when you’re really turned on,’ I said with a laugh hidden in my voice. ‘I’ll be OK.’

‘You sure?’ he asked,anxiously.

‘I’m sure. MMMmmm,’ I moaned, grinning at the blush on his face. Goodness, he was so self conscious when he wasn’t in the middle of fucking me.

He put his arms around me and hugged me to him. ‘Hmmm...I wonder how her shower went today.’

A wicked smile curved my mouth as I thought of her touching herself until she came, my name on her lips, the shower wall against her back as she arched against the wet tiles.  
‘I’ll see if she won’t take one with me the next time we have gym together,’ I told him.

‘That’s my girl,’ he said, approvingly, kissing the top of my head as we exchanged glances of anticipation. 

Gym class was going to be fun tomorrow.


	4. Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to make sure I'm as lucky as can be when it's time for me to seduce my classmate.
> 
> Good thing I am ready for lucky charm number seven.
> 
> And that I have a teacher who's been waiting to give it to me.
> 
> And then there's my brother. Oh, geez...why does it have to become so complicated?
> 
> It's just sex and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New warnings for this chapter!
> 
> Teacher/student pairing
> 
> Usual other warnings apply as have been posted.
> 
> This ought to throw a few complications into things. 
> 
> As always, my eternal gratitude to aphrodite_mine for her beta skills & plot fixes. This whole shebang is for her. :)

I open up the jewelry box and bite my lip, hesitating before I reach in and take out the charm bracelet. It winks in the light, sterling silver chains, delicate links that have small charms attached to them.

There are six charms there. I touch each one, a small smile gracing my lips as I remember what each stood for. I had a scapel, a lily, a book, a miniature of Napoleon, a figure of Apollo, and a taco. They were all made out of sterling silver and were intricately detailed. They rested against my wrist, a warm weight of memories wrought into metal forms.

I have my eye on getting a seventh one. Seven’s the lucky charm, so they say. And, as I think to the girl in my gym class who blushed while she talked to me in the shower but didn’t leave, I could use some luck.

******

After school, I make my way to the gym. I waved a hello to a couple of classmates as they left, swinging their gym bags. I smiled at the cross country coach and touched one charm. She raised an eyebrow at me and tilted her head, her long, curly red hair sliding over her shoulder. 

‘Can I make an appointment to see you?’ I asked her.

She smiled, then, and her dark green eyes darkened as she touched the charm I had touched, one with the figure of Apollo, frozen in a running stance. ‘Yes. Stop by another time. I have an appointment,’ she told me, letting her fingers linger over my wrist. She looked up at the clock. ‘I have to go but perhaps in a week or two?’

‘Yes. I...I can do that,’ I told her, calculating in my mind any future obstructions. I couldn’t think of any. ‘I’ll stop by tomorrow to see when you’d have time in the future.’

She nodded her head and turned to go back into the locker room. I watched her for a moment, thinking of lush curves and a ravenous mouth but tucked the memory away. I didn’t want to lose my focus.

I continued on to the mens’ locker room, paused, and then went on to the training room. I stood at the door and listened. There wasn’t a sound. I turned the handle and went in.

There, waiting for me, was the football coach, his dark brown eyes catching my attention as soon as I’d stepped in. ‘There you are. Follow me,’ he told me.

I followed him through the back door and then down the hall. I wondered where we were going. I’d used the training room myself from time to time. There were free weights there and excellent exercise machines that allowed me to keep my body the shape I wanted to be. I hadn’t ever gone through the back door before.

I found that it went past the entry into the boys’ locker room and then down another few feet to another door which he opened and then shut behind me.

This was the equipment room. Everything was neat and tidy. In the middle of the room was a wide padded table. 

I didn’t move away when he stepped into my personal space, his body brushing against mine. He curled my hair around two of his fingers and tugged, lightly.

‘So. I’ve heard about you,’ he said to me, his face friendly and inquisitive.

I arched my eyebrows. ‘Oh?’ I asked him, my tone light.

‘Yes. Good things. I have recommendations and when I contacted you, to see if you were still adding to your charm bracelet, I was pleased that you told me you were. Some of the other girls aren’t. And some aren’t interested,’ he told me, shrugging his shoulders.

‘What? That couldn’t be true. I’m sure you’re quite the catch. Your charm on another bracelet,’ I told him. 

‘Well, everyone has their own preferences. I know the boys have theirs and my fellow teachers have theirs as well. It’s not personal and I’d rather have a willing and enthusiastic partner,’ he told me, with a shrug and a smile. His nonchalance put me further at ease. He looked amused rather than upset and he was more interested in curling my hair around his fingers than dwelling on the students who weren’t interested in him.

That was, of course, the beauty of the charms. If you didn’t want to, you didn’t have to. And if you were interested, you could ask for a recommendation and let it be known you were still collecting charms. The teachers could pick and choose and so could I. I had never once heard of a student or teacher being coerced into a sexual encounter. 

‘I am...willing,’ I told him, with a smile.

‘Good.’

He put his arms around me and kissed me. He tasted of mint and smelled like leather and mens’ cologne. It was a nice combination. He could kiss well and I opened my mouth to his, his tongue stroking the inside of my mouth with assuredness.

I leaned into him, feeling the tautness of his body and the reaction of his cock against my belly. He held me closer, running his hands down my back, pressing me against him firmly, his hands above the curve of my ass.

‘Mmm....good,’ he whispered as he broke off the kiss. ‘Now...let’s see what you can do. I am sure you’d like that charm added to the other ones on your wrist.’ He bent slightly and nuzzled my neck, his breath hot against my skin. ‘And if we enjoy this, there could be other times.’ 

I nodded my head, my eyes closed as his hands unbuttoned my shirt. 

‘Do you like dirty talk?’ he asked me. 

‘Oh...yes,’ I moaned, shuddering as he cupped my breast with one hand, his finger tracing my nipple. 

‘Good. Then this will be very enjoyable for us both.’

I couldn’t speak as he took my shirt off and cupped my breasts in his hands, bending his head to lick the skin above the lacy fabric of my bra. 

******

I walked into the house, feeing the new charm shift and clink against the others. I was glad that my parents weren’t home. My lips were swollen and my eyes were probably still dilated from the last orgasm. My pussy was pleasantly sore and I knew I’d see him again. I could still taste him in my mouth.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and removed the charm bracelet, setting it gently into the box, and running a finger over the newest charm--the school mascot of an eagle--before closing the box.

I turned around and gasped to find my brother leaning against the door. He didn’t look happy.

‘Oh, my gosh! You scared me!’ I exclaimed as I walked over to my desk. I pulled out my chair and sat down, bending over to pull out my writing assignment that was due in a couple of days. I wanted to work on it before handing it in.

‘Where were you after school?’ he asked me, his voice low.

I tensed inside but kept my voice pleasant as I shrugged. ‘Had some stuff to do,’ I told him. ‘And I have stuff to do now. I want to look over this paper and make some corrections before handing it in. Don’t you have homework to do?’ I asked him.

He came storming in, slamming the door behind him. I could hear it lock and swallowed heavily as he gripped my upper arm.

‘What the hell is your problem?’ I asked, wrenching out of his grip and standing up, my face inches from his own. ‘What’s with your grabbing me? Not cool!’ I told him.

‘I know where you were,’ he said, his eyes a deep dark blue, filled with emotion. 

‘You’re angry at me because I stayed after school?’ I asked him.

‘Don’t play stupid with me. Don’t. I know where you were, I know what you were doing. I saw the bracelet this morning...I knew!’ he shouted at me.

My own anger rose, then, heavy and fierce. ‘Don’t you go acting all hypocritical on me! You have your own bracelet, I know you fuck some teachers as well and I know you fuck that one girl we tag teamed together last year, and I know you and your friends have fucked the coach’s wife so don’t even go there! You don’t own me!’ I growled at him, furious beyond any fear I might have had towards his reaction.

‘I know I don’t own you. I don’t care if you’re with a girl and we’ve talked about teachers and I don’t care if it’s a woman teacher either, but it’s pretty damn awkward when it’s my football coach,’ he snapped, pulling me towards him.

‘Stop! Stop it! You can’t have it both ways. You can’t fuck these other girls and then expect that I’m supposed to be OK with that. That you’re fucking another pussy and eating another pussy out and I’m not supposed to be hurt or upset but you can be because I’m fucking another guy’s cock? I won’t have it! If you want me to stop then you have to stop. Don’t act like being with a girl is less than being with a guy. Fair is fair!’ I told him.

‘I saw you! I saw you with him and you were begging him...you were making noises you make for me...you were riding him and when you came...I knew you weren’t acting...I knew you were enjoying it. I just...’ he stopped, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He paused, then went on. ‘You’re right. It isn’t fair. I shouldn’t expect that of you. And I didn’t mean that girls are less because that’s an asshole thing to say. I just don’t want to lose you!’ 

I stared at him. He opened his eyes again, and they had tears in them. ‘I can’t lose you to one of these guys.’

‘You know, for being my brother, you’re an idiot, do you know that? You’re not going to lose me. I’m the one who knows you best. I’m the one you love the most. If you even love any of these others at all. Do you?’ I asked him.

‘No. Not even. I’ve only ever loved you,’ he said to me, his hands gentle on me, rubbing up and down my arms.

‘So. There we are. I love you and you love me and we both have our fun but we always always come back to each other. That’s what I tell myself when I know you’re with someone else. That you always come back to me,’ I whispered to him, feeling my eyes fill with tears. 

‘Yeah...I always do...I always will...I’m sorry,’ he said, bowing his head and burying his face against my neck. I could feel the tears well out.

‘It’s OK. I forgive you. And what in the world were you doing there, anyway? No one was supposed to be around,’ I scolded him.

‘Yeah. I forgot to turn in this form and I thought I’d just drop by and leave it and I could hear you...I knew it was you...and I wasn’t sure...and then...I just...I watched. For a little while. And then, I came home and lost it,’ he muttered.

I chuckled. ‘Well, thanks for wanting to come to my rescue but I was perfectly fine. I’m fine. I’m OK,’ I told him.

He shuddered against me and then lifted his head. ‘I’m really sorry. You’re right. I acted like an asshole.’

‘It’s good to know where I stand with you and you with me,’ I told him. ‘Do you want to just cuddle later tonight?’ I asked him.

‘Yeah...yeah...I think I need that. Thanks. So how many does this make for you?’ he asked.

‘Seven,’ I told him. ‘As they say, the seventh one’s the lucky one and I want all the luck I can get.’

His eyes gleamed then, a predatory look that had me smiling in amusement. ‘You want all the luck for the girl, eh?’

‘Exactly so. This ought to do the trick. I’ll see how tomorrow’s shower goes,’ I told him.

He laughed, then. ‘I hope it goes well. Details, of course,’ he instructed me.

‘But of course. Now let me get going on this paper,’ I told him, flapping my hands at him, making ‘shooing’ motions.

‘I’m going, geez,’ he said but with a smile. He unlocked the door, and left, leaving it open a bit.

I sat back down, arranging my homework on my desk. I smiled as I thought back to the meeting this afternoon with the football coach. I could still feel him inside of me, could still hear the words he whispered to me as he fucked me.

Oh, yes...I would see him again.


	5. Diary: This Changes Everything. Somewhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading his diary gives me a glimpse into his thoughts and feelings.
> 
> It helps.
> 
> It also complicates some things.
> 
> Still. I'm doing what I want to do. He's going to have to deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the awesome aphrodite_mine...thank you!
> 
> Only warning this time is reading confidential writings but the sexual warnings stay the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

I knew I shouldn’t be in his room. 

I quickly walked over to his desk, sat down in the chair and bent over at my waist to peer under the desk. There. I pulled out from under a haphazard stack of comic books a tablet with a red cover. 

I got up and walked out of his room, going to my bedroom and shutting the door behind me. I looked at the clock on my desk and breathed a little easier. He was at football practice and wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours. I had some time.

I opened the red cover and turned the pages until I got to the page I had last left off. His handwriting, sprawling, loopy, and crawling across the page in up and down rows, disregarding the lines of the paper, had me smiling. His writing hadn’t changed much over the years.

I settled back against the pillows on my bed and rested the tablet on my updrawn knees. 

*****  
 _I had a fight with my sister today and I felt really shitty about it afterwards. I mean, it was stupid of me to blow up like that and to take out my frustration and insecurity on her. If I really wanted to be fair, I should have confronted my coach. Yeah, like that would have gone over well. It’s not as if he doesn’t know that his wife fucks a few of his players from time to time. I’m not sure if he knows I’m one of them but I’d rather just let that be. So I need to let my sister be. If she wants to ride him like that, she has the right to. God knows I’ve had girls ride me the same way, their pussies grinding down against my belly, my cock in them._

_It’s just...not like I can tell any of them that I get off because it’s a physical thing with them. I don’t feel anything with them like I do with my sister. I don’t feel that ache inside like I do when I’m looking down at her when she’s got her legs crossed at the small of my back. I don’t feel that tenderness with these other girls like I do with her. I touch her skin, her hair, her mouth, and it’s not enough for me._

_So what do I do? I yell at my sister and act like a fucking jackass. Nice. Especially since later that night, I came to see her, and she had me curl up next to her in bed. She had the electric blanket on because she’s such a wuss with being cold, and the bed was all nice and warm, and she put her arms around me and kissed me. And everything’s OK again. I know she loves me. I know she cares about me and she doesn’t want me feeling like I’m going to be tossed aside just because she’s fucking some other guy. I know she absolutely loves only me. I need to get a grip. It felt so good, having her hold me, and we talked about our classes and about that girl she’s trying to seduce, and I almost fell asleep right there. She had to nudge me to get going and it was hard to leave her._

_If I’m honest, I sleep with these other girls and the teachers to throw off the scent. I don’t want anyone wondering why I’m not fucking another girl. I don’t want people wondering why I’m so close to my sister and why I spend so much time with her. That’s just asking for trouble and I’m not going to have anyone figuring out that the only person I ever want to sleep with is my sister. The only person I’ll ever be in love with is her. I don’t know what’ll happen when we’re older. I mean, what then? I think that we can move to another town where nobody knows us. We can live together and I can sleep with her every fucking night and wake up with her every fucking morning. I can make love to her whenever I want and I can lay with her and hold her until she falls asleep in my arms._

_I don’t know if she wants the same things, though. I mean, she might get out of high school and move away and find a guy she wants to live with and end things with me. She might not want this and might want to see what it’s like not fucking me. I don’t know. We don’t talk about it and I’m kind of scared to bring the subject up. I don’t want to tell her what to do and yet..I do. I want to tell her that this is what we’re doing when we move out of the house and I want her to say that’s what she wants, too. I want her to smile at me and tell me she can’t wait._

_What is wrong with me? Why can’t I look at another girl and not compare her to my sister? Why do I look at all the other girls and go, ‘nope. Not even close.’ I haven’t met one yet who has me thinking that I can stop this. That I can stop going to her bedroom and fucking her. That I can stop being jealous of the other men she fucks. Jesus._

_Ever since...I mean, I don’t remember not being alone. She was born a year after me and when I think back, my first memories are of her, tucked into a large bassinet by my side. I remember laying next to her. And we haven’t really been apart ever since. I don’t want to be apart from her. I think...I know I wouldn’t do well. I mean, I’d survive and everything. I wouldn’t waste away or any of that bullshit. But I know I’d be living a half life or something. I’d be wondering if I’d ever feel like a whole person ever again._

_But back to the hissyfit I had with her. I shouldn’t have, I know. It was fucking hypocritical of me, I know. Just the other day, I was fucking a teacher, she was spread out on her desk, her legs wrapped around my waist, and I was fucking her, sucking her nipples, feeling her pussy clench around my cock. It was hot. It felt good, I’m not going to lie. She was so wet and tight. She likes it when I whisper dirty things to her. She likes it when I fuck her fast and hard, leaving little bruises on her hips from my fingers digging into her skin. She moans and her whole body shakes when she comes. Fuck, I’m half hard writing about it._

_But she isn’t my sister. My sister, whose pussy is always hot and tight and wet. My sister, who begs for me to hurt her, to bruise her, to wrap her long hair around my fingers and pull tight. And that was my sister, fucking my football coach. I could see her hair, shiny and dark, sliding back and forth against her back. I could see her thigh muscles flex and unflex as she rode him, could see her breasts rise and fall as she rocked back and forth. I wanted to run in there and pull her off of him. I wanted to scream at him that I’m the only one who can make her feel that way. I’m the only one who sees her lashes flutter shut when she comes, who hears the noises she makes when she’s in the middle of her orgasm._

_But I couldn’t. And I wouldn’t stand there and watch any longer. I came home instead and tried to do my homework but instead, all I could see was her, riding him, her moaning as he tweaked her nipples between his fingers. That little mini movie in my head replaying over and over again. And I just...yeah. I lost it._

_So I gotta work more on keeping my cool. I gotta remember that fair is fair. I gotta get the courage up and talk to her, see what she wants to do after we graduate and if she still wants to keep things the same they’ve been the past three years. I gotta know how to react if she says ‘no.’ I gotta figure out how I’d live the rest of my life without her that way if she doesn’t want to live with me. I gotta not fall apart._

_Fuck._

*****

I closed the tablet after reading the last word in his last entry. My eyes welled with tears and I closed them, feeling them sting against my lashes. I wiped my eyes with one unsteady hand, and swallowed hard.

I knew he loved me. I knew he cared about me. I never dreamed it ran that deep. Or that he hoped that his future would include me in it.

I went back to his room and hid his tablet back where I found it, careful to have everything in place.

I went back to my bedroom and laid on my comforter again, my head resting on my right arm that I’d flung above me. I had so much to think about. I sighed as I remembered his anger and hurt the day before. It all made so much more sense now. 

But. I wouldn’t stop doing what I was doing for him. I wouldn’t stop fucking other people and I wouldn’t stop collecting charms or seducing girls who caught my eye. I loved my brother but I wasn’t going to change my life for him. Not over sex.

I hoped he understood that everything was just sex to me. I liked the people I had sex with and I had fun. But just like him, I felt no emotional attachment. I didn’t feel for them like I did for my brother. It wasn’t the same and I didn’t think that would change.

I hadn’t thought about the future and what we’d do. I took for granted that things would stay the same and that nothing would change but I hadn’t given it much in depth thought. Now, after reading his journal, I knew I had to start thinking about it. I needed to sort out my feelings and see if I really wanted to figure out how we could live together and be together as adults. 

Yeah. This would take some time to sort out.


End file.
